Harvest
| | Кандзи = ハーヴェスト | Ромадзи = Hāvesuto | Происхождение = (альбом ) | Тип = | Пользователь = Шигэкиё Янгу | Статы = | Манга = | Аниме = | Игра = | Фильм = | Сэйю = (аниме) }} — стенд Шигечи Янгу, показанный в «Несокрушимом алмазе». Описание Harvest является одним из немногих стендов-колоний. Harvest имеет форму маленьких овальных существ, похожих на насекомых, с четырьмя сочлененными руками и двумя ногами; три пальца на руках; с большими придатками у их постеров, напоминающими живот пчелы. Все их тела украшены яркими ровными горизонтальными полосами, чередующимися между черным и светлым цветом. Их лица действуют как карманы, за которыми они хранят все, что они несут. У них на лбу есть отверстие, которое может привести к попаданию жидкости в иглу. Их глаза полукруглые, со смещенными носами. Базовый дизайн и концепция Harvest взяты от . Большинство медиа изображают Harvest как желто-фиолетовых жуков. Личность Harvest говорит на высоком тоне ограниченное кол-во фраз, в том числе «Найдено!» и смех "Хи хи!". Однако их пользователь может говорить через них полными предложениями. Способности Harvest - это стенд дальнего действия, которого можно недооценить из-за его безобидного внешнего вида и Шигечи, у которого тоже безобидный внешний вид, немного сил и способа использования стенда - сбор потерянных монет и других безделушек по всему Морио. Тем не менее, количество юнитов в сочетании с их способностью пробивать плоть означает, что Harvest может легко сокрушить даже Джоске и Окуясу. Шигечи изобретательно использует свой стенд, что делает из него достаточно опасного противника. Harvest обладает следующими основными характеристиками: * Постоянство: Каждый из 500 юнитов Harvest может быть легко уничтожен, но это практически не влияет на самого Шигечи, так как урон делится на 500. Это делает его более устойчивым, чем всех остальных в бою. * Сила в числах: отдельная единица Harvest довольно слаба, хотя у её кулаков достаточно силы, чтобы пробить соответственно маленькую дыру в человеческой плоти. В бою Harvest может легко атаковать слабые места, такие как глаз; Шигечи также угрожал разорвать сонную артерию Киры во время противостояния. Кроме того, отряды Harvest довольно быстрые, способны опередить спортивного бегуна. Работая вместе, юниты могут нести Шигечи быстрее, чем человек может бежать, и даже поднимать владельца по стенам. Кроме того, Harvest обладает следующими способностями: Сбор урожая У Harvest очень большой радиус действия, и его юниты могут без проблем перемещаться по всему Морио. Шигечи может дать своему стенду команду: осмотреть Морио и собрать предмет определенного типа (достаточно легкий, чтобы Harvest мог его нести), а затем вернуть его владельцу. Раньше Шигечи собирал маленькие монеты, но по совету Джоске он стал собирать купоны, которые могут принести больше денег. Он имеет ограниченное применение в бою, но Шигечи способен быстро разбирать объекты благодаря Harvest, что позволяет ему время от времени пользоваться окружающей средой или быстро создавать укрытия. "Шприц" У каждого отдельного Harvest есть игла, с помощью которой Шигечи может впрыскивать любую жидкость непосредственно в кровоток своих противников, в какой-то момент опьяняя Джоске и Окуясу, вводя в них алкоголь и нанося вред их боевым возможностям. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Эпизоды = * * * * }} Галерея Манга= Harveststand.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! HarvestCoinManga.png|Первое появление Harvest'а, держащего монетку Harvest money.png|Harvest собирает деньги Shigechi Harvests.png|Harvest'ы и Шигечи HarvestStampsManga.png|Harvest собирает купоны HarvestLegManga.png|Рвёт ногу Окуясу HarvestCarryingManga.png|Проведение своего хозяина HarvestInjectingManga.png|Harvest использует иглу на голове, чтобы впрыснуть алкоголь в вены Джоске HarvestBagManga.png|Harvest пытается достать сумку Святого джентльмена у Киры HarvestSwarmingManga.png|Harvest роится вокруг Киры и его Стенда, Killer Queen TheLastHarvestManga.png|Последний урожай приносит пуговицу Киры Джоске и Окуясу перед смертью |-| Аниме= Harvest finds a coin.png|Harvest holding a coin. Harvest attacking Okuyasu.png|Harvest tears up Okuyasu's leg. Harvest carrying Shigechi.png|Carrying its master, Shigechi. Harvest injecting booze.png|Harvest using a needle on its head to inject alcohol into Josuke's veins. Harvest pulling on the bag.png|Harvest trying to retrieve the St. Gentleman's bag from Yoshikage Kira. Kira warns Shigechi.png|Harvest swarming Kira and his Stand, Killer Queen. The final Harvest.png|The final Harvest brings Kira's button to Josuke and Okuyasu before dying. Harvest Stats.png|Harvest's stats. Harvest KeyArt.png|Key art of Harvest. |-| Прочее= Jojopv5-00 00 20--20130612-183737-1-.JPG|Harvest в All Star Battle HarvestASB.jpg|Рендер Harvest в''All Star Battle'' Shigechi Harvest jojoeoh.png|Рендер Harvest в JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven CrazyD.jpg|Маска Harvest от Canvas 3.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Sh01.jpg|Фигурки Harvests и Шигечи Янгу из серии Statue Legend Harvest.jpg|Фигурка Harvest вблизи Прочее * Аниме-адаптация представляет Harvest через компьютерные 3D-модели, в отличие от большинства Стендов, которые были нарисованы. Примечания Навигация Категория:Стенды музыкального происхождения